The Everyday Tales of Twilight Town High
by Ending Theme
Summary: The Kingdom Hearts gang is in high school. Sora is a lonely student, Kairi being his only friend, until a sudden mishap leads him into making friends with the hottest guy in school. AU, Riku/Sora, Axel/Roxas, yaoi/language warning. R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hello everyone and welcome to my nice little fanfiction of doom. Now, sadly since not everyone likes male/male pairings, I have to make this itty-bitty warning. THERE WILL BE MALE ON MALE ACTION! -ahem- Now that, that's over. This story revolves around Sora mostly and all of the nice little incidents that he seems to get himself into. The future pairings for this story are... Sora/Riku, Roxas/Axel, and then some others that I might throw in for fun.

**Disclaimer:** Seeing as how this site is titled 'fanfiction' dot net, I'm pretty sure that this is rather self explanatory...now isn't it? Now, on with the story!

Chapter One, If Looks Could Kill:

Sora sat at his desk listening to his teacher's lecture, eyes slowly working their way closed and his wild, brown, hair stuck out in various directions; that one fact alone caused the teacher of the classroom to dislike him greatly, she considered it a distraction to class. He was tired and he knew that he wasn't going to stay awake for long. It wasn't his fault that the air conditioner window unit had that nice lulling sound and the teacher's lesson was needless to say, boring. His best friend, Kairi, was sitting behind him, poking his back with her pencil whenever his head began to droop. Turning his head slightly to look back at her he'd shoot her a small glare before resting his chin in his hand as he tried to focus on the lesson...which proved to be pointless. Five minutes after he had fallen asleep, he all but jumped out of his desk when the teacher slapped his desk with a ruler. "Glad to see that you're with us Mr. Fujasaki...see me after school for detention..."

He rolled his eyes as he looked back to Kairi, she smiled innocently at him and gave a small shrug as she stood from her seat. She had tried to keep him awake, but there wasn't much for her to do against Sora and his stubbornness, so now he was stuck with detention and had missed the homework assignment while he was asleep. At least Kairi was nice enough to copy it down for him and place it on his books as they readied themselves to head toward their final class of the day.  
Somehow Sora and Kairi had been lucky enough to have the majority of their classes together, save for the first class of the day, which was taught by their homeroom teachers. On one hand, Kairi hated their final class while on the other, Sora loved it. Advanced Placement Literature, virtually meaning that they were in the same class as seniors and got to study extra hard. It wasn't the studying that Sora loved, oh no, it happened to be one silver haired classmate that sat right beside him during the lessons. His name was Riku, a senior of Twilight Town High, and he happened to be the most popular guy in the entire school...not to mention the most beautiful, anyone that said that Riku wasn't hot was lying.

Kairi was once again seated behind Sora, with Riku on his right and a window on his left. Now, the interesting character of the classroom was Riku's best friend Axel. He was a fiery redhead that happened to like both fire and sharp objects, and the fact that he happened to carry a lighter and pocket knife on him at all times earned him detention virtually everyday. Sora watched Axel waltz into class and sit down on the other side of Riku, giving him a high-five in the process. Axel didn't really seem to care what the teachers thought of him, or if he got in trouble or not...maybe it was simply because he was a free spirit.

Sora shrugged off his thoughts as the teacher began to ramble on about the paper requirements for the new semester. He obviously wasn't interested in the lesson, instead he was focusing on writing his own thoughts into his notebook. At least in this class the teacher actually accepted the students writing during class, so long as they weren't writing notes to each other. It was a frequent affair for Sora to daze off into his own world, something most of his teachers were well accustomed to by this current time in the school year. He made straight A's so there wasn't too much worry, it wasn't like he was a delinquent.

He was pretty close to completely zoning out until the bell rang to end the class, and end the day. Sora gave a sigh as he stood, deciding to go to his locker before heading toward his detention. He still didn't see why that teacher hated him so much, but if he didn't attend the detention that had been assigned, then the teacher would get even angrier with him. Once he arrived at his locker, he quickly put in the combination to release the lock, stuffing his books inside as soon as the door was open.

Just before Sora had the chance to close his locker and head back to the classroom for his detention, a hand was wrapped around his waist, pulling him back against a rather firm body. Sora shuddered when someone licked his ear before whispering into it. "You are so tempting Fujasaki...such soft skin..."

He was then turned around to face the owner of the voice, Zexion, a senior that wasn't exactly a very good person to be around. Zexion was the richest teenager in the school, not to mention his parents were heads on the school board; virtually meaning whatever Zexion wanted, he got. If he wanted to smoke in the bathrooms, that was fine, groping someone in the hallway, sure go ahead, and if he did something to get in trouble, no one _ever_ did anything about it. Teachers, principals, even janitors were afraid to loose their jobs, so Zexion was a loose cannon waiting to explode. Zexion gave a smirk that sent even more shivers down his spine, Sora knew of the things that this guy had gotten away with in the past...and by the looks of things, he was Zexion's new target. If one was to speak statistically, then Zexion was bound to pick Sora before he entered his senior year, but that wouldn't make him feel any better about being picked.

Instead of speaking to him, knowing that even if he did say anything it would only make matters worse, Sora looked at the ground and twisted himself out of Zexion's grip. Once he was free, he made a dash for his classroom and nearly gave a sigh of relief once he was inside. Taking a seat at the desk that the teacher had prepared for him, he'd begin working on the assignment that was supposed to 'teach' him a lesson...instead he found it comforting, it was something that he could focus on rather than Zexion. For Sora to say that he wasn't afraid of the senior would be the biggest lie that he had ever told. Being molested in the hallway was nothing compared to what he had heard from rumors going around the school...he had even heard that Axel had been one of Zexion's play things in their sophomore year. The one person that Sora had never heard of encountering Zexion, was Riku, but for all he knew people could have simply decided not to talk about it.

Sora looked up at his teacher, nodding through her lecture of paying attention during class and not falling asleep during her lectures. He had heard all of it before and to say the least, he wasn't very amused. In fact, he was silently wishing that he hadn't gotten the detention, that way he could have walked home with Kairi and avoided the encounter with Zexion all together. After sitting around the classroom for the designated hour, he'd hand the teacher his assignment and give a small apology for falling asleep in class. The teacher didn't seem too pleased, Sora could care less. He turned and left the class, heading for the closest exit. He just wanted to get home. He doubted that Zexion would have waited around the school for him to get out of detention, and he even doubted that Zexion knew that he had been given detention in the first place.

Once he was outside, having used one of the side exits, in an attempt to get himself to the sidewalk faster, he slowed his pace. He could see the fence that separated the school grounds from the sidewalk and road, he was home free...until he heard someone chuckle behind him. Glancing over his shoulder he'd pale at the sight of Zexion, he was just standing there, giving Sora that same smirk that he had given him in the hallway. Sora thought over the situation, his best chance was making a run for the fence and hoping that he was faster than Zexion, rather than even speaking to him. Betting on his speed he'd dart in the direction of the fence, trying not to look back at Zexion, even though he could hear him perfectly. "Aww, now don't run away Fujasaki...that just makes me angry..."

Sora was then tackled to the ground, the fence seeming further away than ever. Zexion pulled Sora up and pushed him in the direction opposite of the fence, back behind a shed where the janitors kept their supplies. Zexion only stopped pushing Sora when the were out of view from the sidewalk, a glare given to Sora before he dusted his hands off on his pants. "Best not to fight, Fujasaki, that'll only make it hurt more."

Sora didn't know what he was supposed to do now, his knees, palms, and even his right cheek was scraped from the tackle into the ground. He glanced around, looking for escape, before his eyes landed back on Zexion. Sora was tempted to yell for help, but who was going to hear him? Should he just play along and do what Zexion wanted? What did he even want with him? Sora's body was shaking slightly now, and that evil smirk of Zexion's didn't help matters any. Sora took a step back from Zexion when he began closing in on him, that act only seeming to anger Zexion more. Zexion slapped Sora across the face, with strength enough to cause Sora to fall against the shed. Sora held his cheek with one hand, looking up at Zexion before both of his hands were grabbed by Zexion and held up above his head. His slender wrists were trapped by Zexion's right hand, while Zexion's left ran up under Sora's shirt.

"Very soft skin..." Zexion practically purred that statement in Sora's ear before biting down on it, causing Sora to give a faint scream. Zexion gave a growl, punching Sora in the gut. "You keep making me hurt you...do you like making me angry, Fujasaki?"

Sora whimpered, tears rolling down his cheeks as Zexion ripped Sora's shirt open before practically tearing his belt off. Sora shut his eyes tightly when Zexion bit down onto his neck, while he reached his hand into Sora's pants.

"P-please stop..." Sora begged faintly, only to have Zexion claw down his chest, scratching his skin open, and then having his head bashed back into the wall of the shed.

"Shut up, bitch!" Zexion hissed, throwing Sora to the ground in the same statement. He straddled Sora, working on loosening his belt while he held him down. He was going to get what he wanted wither Sora was willing to comply or not. He smirked when Sora stopped fighting back, his eyes still shut tight. "That's a good boy."

Sora was trying his best to block out what was going on, he was trying to convince himself that it was all a bad dream. But the reality was rather harsh, Zexion was going to rape him and nothing he could do could stop him. He felt Zexion wrap his hand behind his head, his tone causing him to cry more as he spoke. "If you bite me, you're dead, Fujasaki."

Just before Zexion could say or do anything more, he felt something hit him in the back of the head, the force great enough to cause his vision to go blurry. He stood, quickly zipping his pants back up before turning to look at his attacker. Zexion glared at the silver haired teen, his hands tightening into fists. "You want to fight me, Riku? I'll make your life a living hell at this school, turn your ass around and you had better forget everything that you saw here!"

"Nice try, I'd suggest leaving before I get the cops here...you might have everyone here at the school on your side, but your family doesn't own the police." Riku returned Zexion's glare, his grip on the branch in his hand tightening. He took a step toward Zexion, only to grin when the teen ran in the opposite direction. With Zexion out of the picture, Riku turned to look down at Sora. His eyes were still shut tight, his arms wrapped around his chest. Riku cringed at the sight of the shape Sora was in, Zexion really did a number on him. Riku knelt down beside Sora, placing his hand on his cheek, "he's gone Sora..."  
Sora nearly screamed when Riku touched him, thinking that it was Zexion again, but when he heard Riku's voice he opened his eyes. He met the gaze of those beautiful aquamarine eyes, but the worry held in them only made Sora start to cry again. He couldn't stop shaking, and he couldn't get himself to stop thinking about the feeling of Zexion's hands on his body. His eyes never left Riku's, almost as if he was silently begging Riku to make everything better, and in a way he was. Riku picked Sora up bridal style and began walking in the direction of his car. "Don't worry...that sick bastard isn't ever going to touch you again...not if I have anything to do with it..." Those words from Riku were enough to calm Sora down slightly, his arms wrapping around Riku, to hold himself up. Somehow a nightmare had just turned into a _very_ good dream.

The two of them didn't say anything else to each other, not even when they were in Riku's car. An electric blue, Z28 Camaro, to be exact. Riku had simply helped Sora into the passenger seat, closing the door and then moving to get in the driver's side. While they were driving down the road, Riku did give Sora several worried glances, but he never fully looked at Sora until they were at a red light. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah...um...I mean, I wouldn't be if you hadn't showed up...thank you..." Sora didn't really know what he was supposed to say to Riku, epically considering the fact that he was still trying to add everything together in his mind. Had that all just happened? Although, the pains all over him were enough to prove that it had happened, and Riku had saved him.

"You don't need to thank me...I'd hope that you'd do the same for me." Riku flashed him a small smile, obviously trying to lighten the mood from its current state. He ran a hand back though his hair, glancing back to the road as he drove. "So...is there anywhere that you want to go, I mean...do you want me to take you home or somewhere else?"

Sora looked over at Riku, he didn't even feel like existing at the moment, but at the same time he wanted to stay around Riku. "Um...home is good...I only live a couple of blocks away from here."

"Home it is then..." Riku cast another worried look to Sora before following his directions to Sora's house. He didn't want to press the matter, but at the same time he wanted to make sure that Sora was definitely going to be okay. He had seen someone in Sora's state before, and it hadn't really ended well.

Once they reached Sora's house, Riku walked Sora to his front door before looking down at him. Sora was still trembling, and he looked like he was on the verge of tears again. The fact that it looked like Sora was about to be the only person at home didn't ease Riku's mind any. He barely knew Sora, having only talked to him a few times in class, but that didn't mean that he didn't care. Riku watched him unlock the front door and open it slightly before turning back to look at him. Sora gave Riku a smile and opened the door a bit wider. "Want a soda or something? Its uh...the best I can do to thank you...and um...my parents are kind of gone...all weekend."

"I already said that you didn't have to thank me...but a soda does sound good." He smiled at Sora, following him inside of the house. Sora definitely didn't need to be home alone after such an incident, at least not for now...not until he calmed down. Sora led him into the kitchen, motioning towards a barstool before he opened the refrigerator's door and grabbed two cans of coke. Handing one to Riku, he'd hop up onto the stool beside the one that Riku was sitting on. Neither one of them said anything, nor did they even look at each other. Sora was simply trying to think on the moment at hand, without thinking of what had led to this moment, and Riku was trying to think of something to say that wouldn't send Sora into hysterics again...but Riku did want to tell Sora something, involving Zexion. "Hey...Sora...just tell me to shut up if you don't want to listen, but...I know you're probably thinking that you don't even want to exist right now, but what Zexion did wasn't your fault..."

"How..." Sora looked over to Riku again, his eyebrows raised in question as he thought over Riku's words. How could anyone know how he felt, he didn't know anyone who had gone through the same thing as him.

"Look, Zexion is a sick bastard and thinks he owns the world...and he thinks that if he wants a piece of ass, he's going to get it...he thought that about me and Axel, back when we were sophomores." Riku took in a small breath before giving a sigh and continuing. "Him and some of his 'friends' cornered the both of us...but Axel...Axel distracted them, and let me get away. I was too afraid to try and help him, instead, I ran home as fast as I could...Axel got raped that night...and for a long time after that he wanted to die, he was ashamed...and he blamed himself."

"I didn't think that the rumors were true...Axel's always so...happy." Sora blushed when Riku laughed at his comment, had he said something funny?

"That's how Axel deals with things now...you didn't start going to our school until we were juniors...so it'd make sense that you never saw Axel depressed." Riku nodded to himself. Twilight Town's schools were somewhat odd, students not moving into high school until their sophomore year. "But, the point that I'm trying to make is that...don't let this ruin your life, moving on might be hard...but me and Axel have your back, Zexion isn't going to hurt you again...me and Axel will see to that."

"Does Axel know?" Sora was instantly worried that Axel had seen, or Riku had told him without his knowing.

"No...but he can know if you want him to. Axel hates Zexion's guts, and all he needs is a reason to kick his ass...I won't tell Axel unless you want me to." Riku smiled at Sora. He remembered Axel practically acting the same way after everything had happened. But, this time, he had been able to stop Zexion instead of running away.

"Do you think that Axel would come over here?" Sora played with his can of soda, not really interested in drinking it anymore. He didn't really know Axel, and all he knew about him was that he was Riku's best friend. But, he seemed like a nice guy.

"Yeah, I could call him right now and he'd be over here in five minutes." Riku looked Sora over, a soft smile given with Sora nodded. Pulling out his cell phone from his pocket he'd press Axel's speed dial and simply wait for him to pick up. "Hey Ax, can you do me a favor?"  
_  
'Yeah man, what's up?'  
_  
"I'm at Sora Fujasaki's house...about a mile from your place, could you come over here?" Riku stood from the stool and walked into the living room, trying to give Sora some privacy. "Zexion's at his antics again..."  
_  
'That mother fucker...I'm on my way, I'll be able to see your 'maro from the road, right?'  
_  
"Yeah...see you when you get here..." Riku closed his phone and simply stood in the living room, listening for Sora. He knew that Sora probably needed some time to himself, but he also didn't want to leave him alone to brood in his thoughts. Walking slowly back into the kitchen he'd frown when he noticed that Sora was crying again. Hurrying back over to his side he'd softly wrap his arm around Sora's shoulders. "Axel's on his way...you want to get cleaned up?"

"S-sure..." Sora hiccuped as he nodded, earning a soft chuckle from Riku. He blushed softly as he wiped his eyes quickly. Sora looked down at his chest, his poor shirt now serving no better purpose than a short sleeved jacket. His skin was clawed open, it probably looked worse than it really was, but his ear and neck were the ones that he was worried about. Had Zexion pulled a Mike Tyson and bit off a piece of his ear?

"Okay, you got a first aid kit somewhere around here?" Riku looked around before glancing back to Sora, noting that he was pointing in the direction of a cabinet beside the refrigerator. He walked to the other side of the kitchen and opened the door, noting the small white box. Grabbing the peroxide from the top shelf, along with some cotton balls, he'd walk back over to Sora.

Riku gently removed Sora's shirt, cringing at the sight of Sora's neck. Zexion must have gone to someone to get his teeth sharpened, either that or he was planning to rip Sora's throat out with his teeth. Deciding to work on Sora's chest first, then work his way up, he'd pour some of the peroxide on a cotton ball and begin to dab at the scratches. He could see that Sora was trying not to cry again, he hated seeing people cry, but Sora did need to let it out. Riku looked up into Sora's eyes, "cry if you want to Sora..."

Nothing else was said between the two of them, Sora simply cried silently and Riku worked on cleaning Sora's wounds. Riku was silently counting the tears that down from Sora, each one adding into another reason for his hatred for Zexion to grow. Riku had already spoken what words of 'wisdom' he could, and he knew that Sora was going to have to solve what things were going on in his mind on his own, but he couldn't help but worry. He might not have known Sora much before this day, but that still didn't change anything. There was no way that Riku was going to let Zexion hurt him again, he'd die first. Both Riku and Sora jumped when someone knocked on Sora's front door, although the knock was followed by a shout. "Yo, the calvary has arrived!"

"Its unlocked!" Sora shouted back, a small smile on his lips now as he wiped his cheeks free of tears. He gave a small wave to Axel as he walked into the kitchen, his attire completely free from their school uniform. Axel was dressed in a black leather jacket that was open to reveal a deep red tee-shirt beneath, a pair of blue jeans, and black boots. Sora had never seen him out of school before, but with more people, maybe he'd be able to distract himself. "Hi Axel."

"Hi yourself kid...how are ya holdin up?" He grinned at Sora, patting Riku on the back as he stood up straight. "Looks like Riku's already taken care of ya, did ya call me in for a party?"

"Maybe next time Axel...no parties tonight." Riku smiled between his best friend and Sora. "You want to talk to Axel alone, Sora?"

"Um..." Sora's heartbeat started racing again, he didn't want to explain things, nor did he even want to think about it. "C-could you talk to him, Riku?"

"Sure thing...we'll be in the living room...just yell if you need us, okay?" Riku gave Sora a reassuring smile before leading Axel into the living room, a sigh given when they were hopefully out of hearing range from Sora. "Zexion was about three seconds away from raping him...caught him on top of Sora with his pants down, he beat him up pretty bad too."

"Dammit...you think that he's gonna try to get him again?" Axel looked back in the direction of the kitchen before looking back to Riku. He didn't like this, not one bit. He could still remember what happened to him two years ago, but it had almost become a silent rule between him and Riku to not talk about it. He knew how guilty Riku felt about things, and didn't want Riku to re-live any of it again, but this had to be a pretty bad reminder for him.

"I don't know...it was only him with Sora...he might go after him in force if there is a next time." Riku sighed, sitting down on the couch, placing his head in his hands as he tried to think. "I'm going to try and keep an eye on Sora...but there are going to be problems if Zexion gets his 'friends' in on things."

"Yeah...well, we could go to school together, go home together...I see him in the hall enough during the day, we just have to make sure that Zexion doesn't catch him when we're not around him." Axel sat down beside Riku, a hand placed on his shoulder as he shook his head. "Does Sora go to parties or anything?"

"I don't know...I haven't seen him at any of the ones we go to...its better if he doesn't, and if he does, then we should go to the same ones as him..." Riku gave a worried look to Axel. "I'm sorry for dragging you into all of this...I know you hate Zexion."

"This only makes me hate him more, I mean...Sora's cute, he doesn't deserve to be treated like a freaking piece of ass by Zexion...you know this only gives me more reason to kill that bastard if I ever find a way to get away with it." Axel practically growled when he spoke the last part, he truly did know how to kill Zexion and get away with it, his family being almost as rich as Riku's and Riku's family was richer that Zexion's...there were ways to get away with murder, but Axel was a firm believer in karma, no matter how much it sucked to let Zexion keep living. "Lets just keep it simple for right now, we'll keep an eye on him at school and make sure that at least one of us is with him before and after school, okay?"

"Sounds about as good as its going to get." Riku nodded before standing and nodding back to the kitchen. "So how about we cheer him up, and make sure that we keep his mind off of Zexion."

"Can my favorite word be involved?" Axel's attitude automatically changed, his hands clasped together as he smiled. "Alcohol? Pretty-please, Riku?"

"This isn't our house Ax...lets go and see what he wants to do first, okay?" Riku laughed, leading Axel back into the kitchen, noting Sora sitting where he had been. Sora was just sitting there, drinking at his soda, but when he saw Riku and Axel, he smiled. "Hey Sora...how about we have some fun? Pizza, video games, movies, loud music?"

"Alcohol?" Axel frowned at Riku when he didn't ask if drinking was allowed in the house. "Do you drink, Sora?"

"Fun sounds...fun." He smiled at Riku before he gave Axel a confused look. Of course the fiery haired teen would drink. Sora gave a small laugh. "My parents would kill me if we drank any of their stuff...but I've drank before...and alcohol does sound kind of good right now."

"Whoo, alcohol here I come!" Axel raised his hands in victory before grinning at both Sora and Riku. "I'm gonna go back to my place and get the systems and the drinks, be back uber fast!"

Axel practically ran out of the room, leaving Riku and Sora shaking their heads as they laughed. Riku wouldn't have picked Sora as a drinker, and he definitely wouldn't have thought that he would be okay with two teenagers that he barely knew coming over to 'party'. So long as Sora was okay with everything, and was happy, Riku didn't mind. "So...you drink?"

"Me and Kairi sneak into her parent's liquor stash all the time...its no big deal." Sora shrugged and smiled when Riku gave him a look of disbelief.

"Whoa, Kairi drinks too! Sweet innocent, little Kairi?" Riku's eyes were wide with that, who would have ever thought that Sora and Kairi were two little rebels? "By the way...what's with you and Kairi...I mean you two are always around each other, are you two a secret item or something?"

"Me and Kairi, no, no...we've been best friends ever since we were little...we tried dating once, but that didn't really work." Sora shrugged with a smile, although he blushed when Riku gave an almost knowing look. "What?"

"It didn't work? What, is she a lesbian?" Riku laughed when Sora shook his head blushing. "Or is it the other way around?"

"Um...well...Kairi is bi...and yeah, I'm...gay." Sora felt like his face was on fire when he said that. Kairi had been the only one that knew he was gay, but he felt like he could trust Riku, not to mention he did have a small crush on him...just like ever other person in the school.

"Oh, I get it." Riku nodded and laughed, sitting down beside Sora again. "That's cool though...I am too."

"You? You're gay?" Sora gave Riku a look of disbelief, what about the girls that he had been with in the past?

"Yeah...I tried the whole, dating girls thing...it didn't really work, after dating quite a few girls I realized that I wasn't attracted to them. I mean, sure I can call a girl cute and mean it, but I don't look at girls with the thought of a relationship in mind." Riku shrugged, obviously having come to terms with who he was a very long time ago. "Axel is too...me and him tried dating once too...we just couldn't get past the best friends stage, so we stuck there."

"Wow..." Sora didn't know what else he was supposed to say, but he was rather interested in learning more about Riku and Axel, they seemed really cool.

"Boys, the fun has arrived!"Axel slid into the kitchen holding a black bag full of drinks, and in the other was a duffel bag obviously holding the gaming systems. He grinned widely at Riku and Sora, setting the bags down onto the counter top, dancing to a tune that must have been in his head. "I already called for the pizza, everything we need is either here or on the way, so lets start the party!"

**A/N:** So yeah, tell me what you thought. Loved it, hated it, have some comments or suggestions, leave me a review people!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Wow! I never would have thought that I would have received so many nice reviews, thank you so much for the compliments and the cookie...I hope that this chapter does not fail to please any of you!  
Please note once again that there will be male on male pairings in this story, this chapter especially.  
Sorry for not posting this sooner, but my DSL seems to hate me.  
**Disclaimer:** Yet again, this is posted on fanfiction dot net, I'm sure that the name of the site gives this away.

Chapter Two, Lets Get These Teen Hearts Beating Faster:

Axel's little party had been just the thing that Sora needed, the three of them had taken out three and a half pizzas, and they were working on their second bottle of green apple vodka. Luckily they hadn't been drinking it straight, instead they were mixing it with sprite, and all three of them were clearly on the thin line between buzzed and drunk. In all truth, Axel was already gone, having drank more than half of the bottle himself. The three of them had been playing Rock Band, but at the moment they had stopped to take a break. Riku was laying across Sora's couch with Sora sitting on the arm rest beside his head, while Axel was outside taking a smoke break. Sora looked down at Riku with a smile, "thanks for this, Riku."

"Anytime Sora, anytime...just give me or Axel a call and we can do this all over again." He laughed before looking at Sora fully. His eyes looked tired, and even though Sora was hiding a yawn, Riku still caught sight of it. "You look tired."

"I'm not...tired." He shook his head, although another yawn had broken through halfway through his statement. "Okay...so maybe I am, only a little though."

"Its probably the alcohol, makes some angry, some happy, and some...sexy." He had been looking at Sora as he stretched when he had paused, his mind speaking before he could catch on to what he said before it was already out in the open. "I mean sleepy, yeah...sleepy."

"Sexy?" Sora tilted his head to the side, catching what Riku had said. The blush covering Riku's face was cute, enough to cause Sora to laugh. "The alcohol making you think I'm sexy?"

"Don't need alcohol to make me think that." He winked at Sora before he shook his head and sat up. He shouldn't be talking to Sora like that, not after what had just happened earlier that day, and epically not when they were intoxicated. "So yeah...you should get some sleep..."

"So you _do_ think I'm sexy?" Sora laughed and leaned against Riku, hiccuping once again before he looked to the silver haired teen. He knew that he wasn't thinking straight, but at the moment he didn't really care, he just wanted to live in the moment. Sora still remembered what happened to him earlier that day and right now he was simply being honest to himself, if anything, he wanted to erase what had happened to him earlier. It was an odd decision to make, especially considering the fact that he didn't want to make Riku think that he was using him or trying to get laid with the effects of alcohol on his side. With Riku's comment on sleep he'd try and quickly create a plan to keep Riku there. "You and Axel could spend the night...you shouldn't be driving now anyway, right?"

"Right..." Riku nodded, catching Sora's smile when he agreed. Maybe Sora hadn't drank as much as he thought he had, but either way, he wasn't doing _anything_ with Sora tonight. "How about I walk you up to your room and me and Ax can crash on the couch, alright?"

"Okay." Sora seemed to be happy enough with that, standing too quick for his body to keep up with. Everything started to spin and the only thing that kept his head from hitting the coffee table was Riku wrapping his arms around his waist. "Thanks."

"No problem." Riku smiled, helping Sora to stand to full height and begin up the stairs and towards Sora's room. Luckily, the room was right at the top of the stairs, so it was a rather short walk. Riku opened the door for Sora, staying where he was until Sora tripped over his own feet again and nearly did a face plant into the floor. Riku tried to grab him again, but when his hand grabbed onto Sora's shoulder, he tripped as well. Maneuvering Sora to where he would fall on Riku instead of the floor, Riku gave a grunt when his head hit the hardwood flooring of Sora's room. "Ow..."

"Are you okay?" Sora laughed slightly, although he didn't move from his position on top of Riku. He grinned slightly when Riku nodded with his eyes closed. He couldn't help himself after that, leaning down to give Riku a kiss on his forehead. He could feel Riku's skin warm from the contact, or from embarrassment...he couldn't be for sure, until he looked down into Riku's eyes.

Before Sora could say or do anything else, Riku had rolled them over to where he was on top and was kissing him. It wasn't a rough kiss, but it wasn't a simple peck on the lips either. For a small moment, Sora didn't know what he was supposed to do. Even though he had admitted he was gay years before now, he had never actually _been_ with a guy. The fact that Riku was the one kissing him, didn't make matters any better for him. He could hear his heartbeat pounding in his ears, but it wasn't from fear, no it was far from that. Sora released his held breath, moving his hands behind Riku's neck, who would have thought that something like this was going to happen? With Sora's arms wrapped behind his neck, Riku took that as permission to move a little further.

Riku sucked softly on Sora's lower lip, hoping that he'd take that as a cue to allow him access into his mouth. What came next surprised Riku, Sora opened his mouth and began to make the moves to make the kiss a bit more heated and passionate. Their tongues moved against each other, tasting the insides of the other's mouth. It wasn't long until the two had to pull away from each other due to the lack of air, although they didn't move too far away. The tips of their noses were nearly touching each other as they looked into the other's eyes. Riku's cheeks were burning, and he was also trying to hold himself back just in case Sora wanted to stop, but the look that Sora was giving him was telling him to keep going.

Sora almost pouted when Riku pulled away, his arms tightening around Riku's neck in an attempt to pull him back. Sora was stuck debating with himself, not wanting Riku to think poorly on him, but he didn't want to stop. Leaning up to kiss Riku again, he'd nip slightly on his lower lip, that action causing Riku to shudder. That one action from Sora was enough incentive for Riku to continue, running his hand down Sora's chest, careful to mind the scratches. He began to trail soft kisses down Sora's stomach, stopping to lick just above his naval. Sora moved slightly under him, a small moan escaping his lips.

Just before Riku could do anything else Axel opened the bedroom door with a wide grin on his lips. In less than two seconds, Riku was standing and Sora was sitting on his bed, faking a yawn. Axel's smile only grew from there before he began laughing, Riku and Sora's faces already redder than an apple. "I come to make sure that you were okay...seems like Riku is great at making people feel better!"

"Ax...come on, we weren't doing anything." Riku glanced back to Sora and gave him a helpless shrug. "Ax, would you stop laughing already?"

"Not doing anything? Man, it looked and sounded like you two were working on making a soft core porno!" Axel shook his head as he laughed, leaning against the door frame. Grinning at the two of them, he'd stretch before shrugging. "I'll leave you two love birds alone."

"Ax..." Riku sighed as he watched Axel leave the room. Turning to look back at Sora he'd give a small grin. "Sorry about him..."

"Its okay, Axel is fun to be around." Sora smiled before looking to the ground. "Um...Riku...maybe we shouldn't do anything else...I mean..."

"Don't worry, I'll be downstairs with Axel, okay?" Riku walked over to Sora and placed a hand on his cheek. Looking Sora in the eyes he'd kiss him softly on the lips. "I won't ever do anything you don't want me to, that's a promise."

Riku smiled at Sora, giving him a wink before he turned and left Sora's bedroom. Riku leaned against the wall beside Sora's door with a sigh, running a hand back through his hair. Maybe it was a good thing that Axel had come into the room when he had, things could have gone too far or gotten out of hand. He sighed before walking downstairs and sitting on the couch beside Axel. He knew that Axel was staring at him, but that didn't mean he had to cave and give details. Axel's hand on his shoulder drew his attention away from his thoughts and onto his friend. "Sorry if I interrupted man, didn't think you two would be doing anything."

"Its okay Ax...probably best that you did...I don't want Sora to think that I was using him." Riku sighed and leaned back against the couch. Granted he had wanted to keep going, and make sure that Sora enjoyed every minute of it...but Sora had just suffered an attack from Zexion, not the best way to smooth things over.

"I don't think that anyone could ever think that you were using them." Axel patted the top of Riku's head, a smirk on his lips as he watched his friend closely. "But I can't blame you though. Sora is a sweet kid, haven't talked to him much...but I'm sure that after tonight that'll change, right?"

"Yeah, you're right." Riku nodded once before giving a yawn. "You think we would have ever done this with Sora if Zexion hadn't messed with him?"

"Sure, it would have happened eventually...and if it didn't, I guess Zexion has one good thing going for him." Axel shrugged before laying his head playfully in Riku's lap. "I still want to kill that bastard though...you look sleepy."

"I wouldn't mind having a hand in that...and yeah, I am tired." Riku laughed as he yawned again. It had been a rather interesting day, and the alcohol that he had drank earlier in the night was beginning to have that nice lulling effect of relaxation over him.

Soon Riku and Axel had fallen asleep on the couch, sprawled over each other as if they didn't have a care in the world. The day had proved to be very interesting indeed; Riku and Axel were now friends and somewhat body guards to Sora, and Riku and Sora obviously had something for one another. That final thought alone proved to give Riku some very pleasant dreams.

**A/N: **Sorry about the length of this chapter guys, DSL hates me and I'm running a paper route with my uncle now. Not to mention the lovely wreck that I was in only a short while ago.  
Thanks for all of the lovely reviews, they keep me going!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N :: **Sorry that it has taken me so long to update. Life has taken me completely by surprise. I'm a mommy now for starters, and Wal-Mart now owns me completely. Now that I am attending college classes I should be able to update more now.

**Disclaimer :: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts…thus this story being placed on _fan _. Thanks for reading, I hope that the story pleases you.

Chapter Three : While Your Lips are Still Red

Axel awoke to the sound of a microwave ringing and the smell of reheated pizza. He stretched lazily, trying not to wake Riku up. Sliding off the couch he'd stand and tip toe out of the room, heading toward the smell of the pizza. He paused when he noticed Sora nibbling at a piece of pepperoni pizza. Axel smiled slightly as he leaned against the door frame, "hey kid."

"Hi Axel." Sora looked up at him and smiled at him. The microwave must have woken him up. Sora had taken a shower already and dressed in a pair of loose fitting jeans and black tank top. His hair was still wet and small droplets of water were still clinging to his skin in several places. "Did you guys sleep okay?"

"I could sleep on gravel and still be comfortable…as for Riku, I'm sure he was fine since I was a human pillow just like always." He laughed, reaching into the leftover pizza box and pulling out a slice. He always preferred cold pizza anyway. Taking a bite he'd look Sora over, trying to ignore the bruising building up on his skin. "Look…if you ever want to talk about what happened…I'm here, alright?"

"Thanks Axel…" Sora didn't know what else to say. Axel and Riku had completely offered their friendship out of nowhere, but it was completely welcomed on his part. When he thought more on the idea of Riku he blushed. "About last night…:"

"Hey, that is between you and Riku, my man." Axel held up a hand. "If you want to talk about it that's fine but I don't need an explanation of anything."

"Okay…" he nodded slowly, focusing more on his pizza again. He had noticed how Axel looked over the bruises on his body, but he tried to ignore it. He was about to speak again but he was cut off by telephone ringing. When he took the phone off of the receiver he laughed slightly when he heard his mother's voice on the other side of the phone. "Hey mom…yeah everything is fine…oh…okay, yeah that's fine…mom I'm sure I can feed myself now…okay, I'll see you then…love you too…bye."

"What was that about?" Axel's eyebrows rose with curiosity, speaking with a mouthful of pizza.

"My mom and dad aren't going to be back for another month…something about a important business opportunity." He shrugged as he stood there, that was technically a good thing, he didn't have to explain the bruises to his parents then. He jumped slightly when the phone rang again, thinking that his mother forgot something he picked up the phone again, "yeah mom?"

'_You're dead, bitch.'_

Sora dropped the phone onto the kitchen floor, not having forgotten the sound of Zexion's voice. He leaned back against the counter, his skin paling as he did so. He watched Axel grab the phone up and start to speak into it. "Who the hell is this?" There was a short pause before Axel put the phone down and looked over to Sora. "What did he say to you?"

"What's going on?" Riku walked into the kitchen, instantly beside Sora. "What happened?"

"Zexion called…he said you're dead bitch and then he hung up…what am I supposed to do?" Sora looked between Riku and Axel , his eyes watering up slightly. He was afraid, confused, and he felt guilty for bringing the two of them into things.

Riku wrapped his arm around Sora's shoulders. He wasn't sure of what he was supposed to do. The idea of Sora being attacked made him want to go and kill Zexion himself before any harm was brought to Sora. He looked over to Axel and frowned, the look on his face held the same emotions as his own, "So what now?"

Axel looked at Sora closely, thinking over what to say and how to say it. He knew that until Zexion was over his fetish with Sora his life would be a living hell. "We stay around Sora at all times…constantly keep an eye on you."

"So we keep doing that until he decides to leave me alone?" Sora looked between them. He didn't know what he was going to do now. What about Kairi, she might get brought into things. Zexion had everyone under his belt at the school, so what was stopping him from doing anything off of school grounds? "What about Kairi?"

"Zexion doesn't tend to mess with girls…but if you want we could keep her around too." Riku looked over at Axel, "does that sound good?"

"Yeah…if he wants to mess with Sora bad enough he might go after her." Axel nodded to himself. He looked over to the living room and gave a small laugh. "Lets get her over here and then we can figure things out."

"Okay…I'll text her." Sora pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and typed in a quick text before he flipped his phone closed. He didn't really know how Kairi was going to react when she found out about what had happened the previous day. "Well…since my parents won't be here for another month do you guys want to order some more pizza?"

"Nothing seems to dampen your mood, does it?" Riku looked down at Sora and laughed. He gave him a soft hug before stretching, they were going to have to try and keep the mood light if they wanted to save their minds. "Okay so pizza and vodka can only get us so far…how about once Kairi gets here we take a trip to the beach so we can get away for a few hours. My family has a beach house out there, so if we want to just party out there they won't even notice."

"Sounds like fun, huh Sora?" Axel grinned at the two of them, watching the look on Sora's face change when he realized that Riku wasn't wearing a shirt. A deep blush covered his cheeks, only causing Axel to laugh slightly. "I'm going to head back to my place to get some clothes."

"We'll see you." Riku nodded toward him, a smile crossing his lips as he stood there. When he felt Sora move beside him he looked down at him with that same smile on his lips.

He noticed that Sora was blushing, and for a moment he didn't know why he would be until he realized that he was staring at his skin. Once that thought crossed his mind he stepped back and rubbed at the back of his neck nervously. Riku looked at the floor before walking into the living room and rummaging through the pizza boxes, trying to find his shirt. Once he found it he slipped it over his head and turned, bumping his knee into the edge of the couch. He cursed under his breath as he straightened out his shirt. When he looked back to the kitchen he noticed Sora standing in the doorway. He offered him a smile before he cleared his throat and spoke, "Sora…about last night. I don't want you thinking that I was trying to take advantage of you, or that it was only the alcohol talking."

"Its okay Riku." He frowned at him, looking the aqua eyed teen over carefully before he walked up to him. He wasn't sure about what to say to him, but he didn't want Riku to think that the previous night was a mistake. He bit at his lower lip, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Look, I'm not worried about it. I mean…I wanted you to."

"Really?" He down at Sora with a small smile on his lips. He leaned forward to touch his nose against the brown haired teen's. Riku laughed softly when Sora's cheeks reddened, placing his hands on Sora's shoulders and kissed him softly.

Sora reached up and ran his fingers through Riku's hair. He smiled into the kiss before he instantly moved his tongue through Riku's lips to try and pick up where they had left off the previous night. Now that Axel was out of the house they had the time to themselves to have a little fun. With that thought Sora pulled Riku onto the couch, straddling his waist as he leaned down and kissed along Riku's neck. He reached back and pulled his tank top over his head and dropped it onto the floor. Sora gasped slightly when he felt Riku's tongue sliding over his collarbone before nipping slightly at it. Sora leaned down to kiss Riku again but stopped when he heard a gasp from the hallway.

"Sora! Who the hell?" Kairi stood in the doorway, with a look of awe on her face and almost lost it when Riku turned to face her. "What the hell happened yesterday?"

**A/N :: **Sorry again for this taking so long. But here it is, and I'm already working on the next chapter. Fun times, fun times. Reviews please!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Sorry that it has been so long since my last update. Joblessness is a major cause, as it is for many people in this current economy, and there is the fact that my first computer crashed beyond repair and then my last laptop was stolen. YAY! Thank you all for the comments and cookies, it really does motivate me to continue writing. Now it is time for some minor shout-outs (seeing as how I haven't made any in my previous chapters):

**Azkateelia: **Considering the AU-ness of the story I'm sort of basing it on things that I have seen in my own life, once someone hits the late teens _some_ parents (not me or mine -heh-) deem it appropriate to leave their children unattended. That and it makes for some good opportunities for fun between characters. Who wants their parents walking in on a make-out session when you have Kairi. :)

The baby is a boy, actually a toddler now, he will be two in August. Please forgive any typos because he thinks that mommy's laptop is a toy. Loves -

**Necoco-Chan: **Although things were getting passionate and they were interrupted that does leave some awesome room for heated tension to build. I am known for being an evil person. Wuahahahaha -cough-

**xxBeautifulxxNightmarexx/Ahleex: **I thought that making Zex a 'bad guy' would be a nice twist, I am glad that the both of you approve. I also think that the fictions where Riku is a total ass are annoying. Yes in the games he is a bit dark, but I'd rather play that of in making him super mean to people that deserve it, thus Zex. I hope that the both of you enjoy the chapters to come.

Now that I have said things to a few of my readers, here comes the disclaimer...I do not own Kingdom Hearts, although I do own a keyblade! Haha!

Chapter Four, Dead Men Tell No Tales

Kairi instantly had her cell phone out and quickly snapped a picture of the two teens. She started laughing when the two of them moved to opposite sides of the couch, their faces red and bother stuttering as they tried to find words of explanation. Once she was able to catch her breath she placed her hands on her hips and quirked an eyebrow at the two of them. "So you wanted me to come over to watch the two of you make out?"

"No, that's not it...I um, I didn't think you would get over here that quick." Sora stood and looked down at Riku, his heart still racing. "Riku came over here yesterday because of something that happened after I left detention."

"Okay, A: I live two houses down, and B: you could have just texted me to let me know that you and Riku were an item." Kairi leaned against the door frame and grinned widely at Sora before her smile faded when she noticed the bruises on him. "Oh my God, what the hell happened to you?"

"Um...I kind of got stalled on the way home from school." Sora looked away from Kairi and stared a hole through the floor. He bit at his lower lip as he tried to think of how to word everything appropriately. "When I left the school yesterday Zexion kind of beat me up a little. Riku stopped him before he could do any real damage, so I'm okay."

"Bullshit, you don't look okay to me." Kairi instantly began running her hands over the bruises on his body to check him out. "Was he trying to kill you?"

"I thought that he would..." Sora refused to make any kind of eye contact with anyone, even when Axel walked through the front door. "And now he's saying that he will."

"Then call the cops. If Riku saw what happened then he can testify as a witness or something." Kairi stepped away and looked back at Axel. "Wait, were you guys planning on having an orgy or something?"

"Ha, no." Axel laughed as he walked into the living room and sat down on the couch beside Riku. "Orgies really aren't my style, and I don't think that we would invite you if we were planning on having a sausage fest."

"Back to the more important topic, we could call the cops but his parents would have him bailed out within thirty minutes and he probably wouldn't even get any jail time." Riku pushed Axel slightly when the red head laid on top of him with a seductive look on his face. "Calling the cops is always an option but odds are that it would only piss him off more."

"You have a point..." Kairi frowned and bit at her lower lip. She knew that something serious had happened, and that Sora probably didn't want to talk about it, but she was still worried about everything that was going on. "So what is your plan?"

"We were going to go to my family's beach house for the weekend, and were hoping that you would come too." Riku smiled at the young girl and ran his fingers through his hair. "We are worried that Zexion might try to do something to you in order to get to Sora."

"Do you really think that he would do something like that? I mean I thought that he didn't like girls." If she wasn't worried before, she was definitely there now.

"He likes guys more, but his first was his foster sister, so I don't think that him attacking you is out of his realm of possibilities." Axel spoke up finally with a more serious tone. "I heard that after it happened his parents had her placed into a different home to prevent any involvement from anyone."

"You're kidding, right?" Kairi stared at the redhead with a look of disbelief but Axel's eyes told no lies. "So his parents don't even care about what he does?"

"If they did he would be in therapy or in jail, either one." Axel frowned, looked away from Kairi. "So do you want to come with us, or do you think that you will be okay here?"

"I guess there isn't much choice, I mean I will have to ask my parents if its okay." She looked over to Sora and gave him a hug. "I'll be back over here in a few minutes, let me go ask, okay?"

"Alright, just don't let them know that anything is wrong." He grinned at her and waved to her as she walked back out the front door. He wasn't too sure that her parents would let her go, and if they didn't what would they do? He definitely didn't want to leave her alone while they were off having a good time.

"You know if she can't go we don't have to go either, we could always come up with something." Riku stood from the couch and walked over to Sora. He looked down at the spiky haired teen, a grim look in his eyes. "We could always go and buy some real food and crash here with you. My parents think that I'm usually with Axel, and his dad is way too drunk to notice him missing."

"Yup, I could die and that ass wouldn't even notice until he ran out of booze." Axel scoffed and stretched out over the couch. "Its good to have a secondary plan, just in case."

"I guess whatever you guys are okay with." He didn't really care at the moment. His thoughts were all over the place, it was almost like he was spinning in circles and trying to focus on everything that came into his line of sight. Sora shook his head before he looked up at Riku and bit at his lower lip. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"We will figure it out, I promise." He smiled down at him and kissed the top of his head. He felt Sora wrap his arms around his waist tightly. His heart ached for him. He had hoped that Zexion had would move on after his first attempt had been foiled, but it had only made him more vicious. Riku sighed and rested his chin on the top of Sora's head.

The silent moment lasted only for a few seconds before tires squealed outside of Sora's home. The front living room window crashed open when a large brick flew through it. Axel was the first to move, he instantly ran outside of the house and began yelling curses and other obscene things. Riku was the second to move, he moved to the broken window and picked up the brick noticing a piece of paper tied to it. He dropped the brick back to the floor as he began to read what was written on the paper. Sora stood still, watching Riku in a daze. It wasn't until Riku spoke that he blinked and began to pay proper attention.

"Looks like Zexion had a friend throw this in. Its not his handwriting although it says that it is from him." Riku walked back over to Sora and handed him the piece of paper.

"You're dead bitch...same thing that he said on the phone." Sora shook his head, the tears building up again. He turned away from Riku and began to walk up the stairs to his room. When he hears Riku beginning to follow him he looked over his shoulder. "I need to be alone for a minute."

"Okay..." Riku sounded unsure, but he didn't follow. Instead he turned and walked out of the house and went to stand beside the fuming red head. "So what now?"

"We go to a pawn shop, buy a shit ton of weapons, hunt those bastards down, and kick some ass." Axel turned and looked toward the front door. "Where's Sora?"

"He said that he wanted to be alone." Riku sighed and shoved his hands into his jean pockets. Sora being alone still made him uneasy, but he had said that he wanted it. "There was a note on the brick, said that it was from Zexion...said the same thing that he told Sora on the phone."

"Fuck man...you gotta be shittin me." Axel grunted and wrapped his arm over Riku's shoulder. He lead his silver haired friend back into the house. "Lets get this shit cleaned up and try to find something to fix that window with."

They said nothing else as they swept up the glass and found some plywood to board up the window. The entire time that it had taken them to fix everything up to an acceptable state was around twenty minutes. Riku's mind hadn't been on the task at hand, instead it had been on Sora. They hadn't heard a single sound from upstairs, not even the slightest creak of a floor board. Axel had noticed that with every new minute that passed by Riku was seeming to lean closer toward going into a nervous breakdown. He sighed and shook his head before he walked up the stairs to Sora's room. He knocked twice, no answer. Again, still no answer. When he tried to open the door he found that it was locked, and even he could admit that it was making him worry. He pounded his fist on the wall and yelled, "Sora?"

He didn't answer, but he did hear something move in the room. Axel didn't hesitate in kicking the door in, wood splinters flying through the air. He heard Riku running up the stairs as he paused at the sight in front of him. Sora was crouched on the floor with a pair of scissors in his left hand and he was slowly slicing up his arm. There was no emotion in his eyes, but there were tears falling from them. Riku pushed past him and knelt in front of Sora, ripping the scissors from his hand and throwing them across the room.

"What the hell are you doing?" Riku grabbed Sora's shoulders and shook him slightly, trying to get a reaction from him. "Sora?"

"It doesn't matter," his voice was low and shaky as he spoke. His eyes made contact with Riku's and then the true crying and sobbing began. "He's gonna kill me anyway."

"We aren't going to let that happen to you." Riku pulled him into a tight hug and looked over to the frozen Axel. "Find some bandages, there's a first aid kit in the kitchen downstairs, I think I left it on the counter."

"Got it." Axel shook his head and turned to run down the stairs, in search of some medical supplies.

"Sora, look at me." Riku pulled away from him and tilted Sora's head back so that he could look into his eyes. "He is not going to hurt you again, you have way too much to live for to let that bastard win like this."

"Why...do you...even care?" He still hadn't stopped crying, and he sounded as if he was beginning to hyperventilate.

"I care because no one ever needs to be treated like this." Riku sighed and pulled Sora into a hug again. He started to run his hands through his brown hair, trying to calm him down. "He is just trying to get in your head, its the way that he does things. Trust me, he still fucks with me...I don't want to see you like this, Sora."

"If I'm gone he won't hurt Kairi..." Sora pulled away from Riku and stared down at his wrist. His entire body was shaking as he sat there. "It would be safer for her."

"Doubt it, he might take his anger out on her because he knows that she is your best friend." He watched Sora carefully, placing his hands on his knees. "You're braver than trying to kill yourself. We will figure this out."

"There's nothing that we can do to stop him." Sora shook his head slowly, letting out another sob. He felt Riku place hin fingers under his chin and lift his head back up to look at him. His sea blue eyes were blazing with anger and hate.

"I'll kill him."


End file.
